<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>維多利亞的日常     Victoria’s daily by Minirain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465052">維多利亞的日常     Victoria’s daily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain'>Minirain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五飛來襲後的一段時間，薩古斯的隊伍留在維多利亞基地待命，這是他們跟諾茵特尉互動的小片段。</p><p>After Wufei’s attack, Zechs’ team stayed on standby at the Victoria base. This was their interaction with Lieutenant Noin.</p><p>** English version is available at the bottom**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>維多利亞的日常     Victoria’s daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>維多利亞的日常</p><p> </p><p>五飛來襲後的一段時間，薩古斯的隊伍留在維多利亞基地待命。</p><p> </p><p>杯麵</p><p>諾茵︰(早上洗澡出來) 薩古斯，為甚麼你在我的房間裡…吃杯麵？</p><p>薩古斯︰因為飯堂的早餐很難吃。</p><p>諾茵︰我意思是你怎麼知道我大門密碼…另外，那是我準備要在生日時吃的珍貴杯麵…</p><p>薩古斯︰別擔心，我幫妳沖好了另一個。</p><p>諾茵︰那個是我準備下次慶祝會吃的…而且... 麵都泡太久了...</p><p> </p><p>洗髮水</p><p>諾茵︰(一回到自己房間便脫掉軍服)</p><p>繆拉、阿歷士︰(按門鈴)教官我們有問題想要請教。</p><p>諾茵︰進來吧。</p><p>薩古斯︰(剛洗好澡半裸從澡室出來)</p><p>諾茵、繆拉、阿歷士︰（震驚）</p><p>繆拉、阿歷士︰(尷尬)抱歉來得不是時候，我們…還是先走了…</p><p>諾茵︰喂喂，事情不是你們看到的那樣— (轉向仍在房內的男人)薩古斯，你為甚麼會在我房間啦？</p><p>薩古斯︰（若無其事）我洗髮水用完了。</p><p> </p><p>麻煩</p><p>諾茵︰(下班回到房間) 薩古斯，不是說過不可以穿著鞋子踩在地毯上嗎？</p><p>薩古斯︰忘了。</p><p>諾茵︰(走到廚房)薯片都被你吃光，怎麼沒去補給？</p><p>薩古斯︰今天天氣太熱不想出門。</p><p>諾茵︰(浴室)人家超珍貴的洗髮水都被你用光了，我都捨不得用！</p><p>薩古斯︰雖然洗完髮質很好，但味道太濃了。</p><p>諾茵︰薩古斯！</p><p>薩古斯︰諾茵，大概只有妳會歡迎我這種麻煩。</p><p>諾茵︰你究竟甚麼時候回去自己的房間啦？</p><p> </p><p>看電視</p><p>諾茵︰(下班回到房間)</p><p>薩古斯︰(在看新聞節目)</p><p>諾茵︰(轉台)我要看Jamie’s kitchen.</p><p>薩古斯︰喂，看點有營養的節目可以嗎？</p><p>諾茵︰這個節目教煮的菜都很有營養。</p><p>薩古斯︰(搶過搖控)我想看新聞。</p><p>諾茵︰你房間不是也有電視嗎？</p><p> </p><p>夜店1</p><p>奧圖︰薩古斯特尉，我和一班同僚想到附近的夜店去，有沒有介紹？</p><p>薩古斯︰記得基地附近有一間，但我在學時沒去過。</p><p>奧圖︰會是因為諾茵特尉的關係嗎？</p><p>薩古斯︰…我跟諾茵只是好朋友。</p><p>奧圖︰那請你幫忙問她一下夜店資料吧。</p><p>薩古斯：... 你自己問比較好。</p><p> </p><p>夜店2</p><p>奧圖到訪諾茵的辦公室—</p><p>奧圖︰諾茵特尉，我想請教下基地附近有沒有夜店？</p><p>諾茵︰What?</p><p>奧圖︰是薩古斯特尉讓我問妳的…</p><p>諾茵︰WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>夜店3</p><p>薩古斯跟奧圖一行人在諾茵辦公室外遇到諾茵—</p><p>諾茵︰薩古斯特尉，奧圖受你所托查詢的夜店資料，我已經交給他了。</p><p>薩古斯︰…辛苦了。另外…我好像有資料遺漏在妳的辦公室…</p><p>諾茵︰(微笑示意他進入她的辦公室)</p><p>薩古斯︰（輕輕關門）我沒有去夜店的意思只是奧圖他們想要去我絕 — 對沒有這個企圖 —</p><p>在門外的奧圖對著其他人︰我好像給上司惹上不得了的麻煩…</p><p> </p><p>夜店4</p><p>薩古斯︰奧圖，昨晚到夜店玩得盡興嗎？</p><p>奧圖︰特尉，你應該親自感受一下。</p><p>薩古斯︰....你是在向我炫耀嗎....</p><p>奧圖︰不.... 每間夜店門口都有基地的軍校生把守…我們所有人的出入資料都被記錄下來… 中途還有一次突擊檢查...</p><p>薩古斯︰…我不知道。</p><p>奧圖︰是我的錯，不應該把諾茵特尉牽涉進來…</p><p>薩古斯︰…我跟諾茵只是好朋友。</p><p>奧圖︰我才不相信。</p><p> </p><p>Call me maybe?</p><p>漂亮女軍官︰薩古斯特尉，這是我的電話，如果有空可以打給我，或許我們可以出外喝杯咖啡。(離開)</p><p>薩古斯下屬一︰不愧是特尉，很有吸引力呢。</p><p>奧圖︰誰知道是不是諾茵特尉的無間道。</p><p>薩古斯︰(撕紙，搖頭) 哼哼，我跟諾茵只是好朋友。</p><p>奧圖︰我才不相信。</p><p> </p><p>喝醉1</p><p>諾茵︰(下班回到房間)</p><p>薩古斯︰(輕浮狀)諾茵你這個啤酒超好喝，而且只有4%酒精成份。</p><p>諾茵︰笨蛋，是44%啦，你喝了 — 一打？怪不得喝醉了！這些都是日本空運過來的，你要拿珍貴的東西來賠我！</p><p>薩古斯︰我…讓妳駕駛多魯基斯吧。</p><p>諾茵︰你自己駕駛多魯基斯到日本給我買回來！</p><p>薩古斯︰…要不，把莉莉娜給妳... 照顧吧。</p><p>諾茵︰你真的喝醉了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>喝醉2</p><p>諾茵︰喂，你喜歡我嗎？</p><p>薩古斯︰…不知道，沒想過。不過我為妳開啟了零式系統。</p><p>諾茵：那是我們一起在太空的事，難道說那時候你已經...</p><p>薩古斯：（搶問）那麼妳喜歡我嗎？</p><p>諾茵︰…沒義務回答醉酒的人。</p><p>** English version***</p><p>Victoria's Daily</p><p>After Wu Fei's attack, Zechs' team stayed at the Victoria base to standby.</p><p> </p><p>Cup Noodle<br/>
Noin: (coming out of the shower in the morning) Zechs, why are you eating cup noodles in my room?<br/>
Zechs: Because the breakfast in the hall is terrible.<br/>
Noin: I mean how do you know the password of me room... Besides, that's the precious cup noodles I'm going to eat on my birthday...<br/>
Zechs: Don't worry, I already prepared another one for your breakfast.<br/>
Noin: That is what I am going to eat for the next celebration... and... the noodles have been soaked for too long...</p><p> </p><p>Shampoo<br/>
Noin: (take off the uniform when she returns to her room)<br/>
Muller, Alex: (ring the doorbell) Instructor Noin, we have a question and want to ask.<br/>
Noin: Come in.<br/>
Zechs: (Just came out of the bathroom in half naked after taking a shower)<br/>
Noin, Muller and Alex : (shocked)<br/>
Muller, Alex: (Embarrassed) I'm sorry to come at an untimely time, we are leaving...<br/>
Noin: Hey, things are not what you seem— (turns to the man still in the room) Zechs, why are you in my room?<br/>
Zechs: (as if nothing happened) I ran out of shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>Trouble<br/>
Noin: (returns to the room after get off work) Zechs, didn't I say that you can't step on the carpet in your shoes?<br/>
Zechs: I forgot.<br/>
Noin: (Walking to the kitchen) You ate all the chips, why didn't you replenish them?<br/>
Zechs: It's too hot today and I don't want to go out.<br/>
Noin: (Bathroom) You have used up all the shampoos, so I can't bear to use it!<br/>
Zechs: Although the hair quality is good after washing, the smell is too strong.<br/>
Noin: Zechs!<br/>
Zechs: Noin, probably only you will welcome the trouble casued by me.<br/>
Noin: When are you going back to your room?</p><p> </p><p>Watching TV<br/>
Noin: (return to the room after get off work)<br/>
Zechs: (Watching the news program)<br/>
Noin: (Turntable) I want to watch Jamie’s Kitchen.<br/>
Zechs: Hey, can you please watch some programs that are actually beneficial to watch?<br/>
Noin: I found Jamie's Kitchen is very beneficial for me.<br/>
Zechs: (Grabbing the remote control) I want to watch the news.<br/>
Noin: Your room also have a TV, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>Nightclub 1<br/>
Otto: Lieutenant Zechs, we want to go to a nearby nightclub. Do you have any recommandation?<br/>
Zechs: I remember there is one nearby, but I haven't been there.<br/>
Otto: Is it because of Lieutenant Noin?<br/>
Zechs: …Noin and I are just good friends.<br/>
Otto: Then please help ask her about nightclub information.<br/>
Zechs: ... It's better to ask her by yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Nightclub 2<br/>
Otto visited Noin's office—<br/>
Otto: Lieutenant Noin, I would like to ask if there is a nightclub near the base?<br/>
Noin: What?<br/>
Otto: Lieutenant Zechs asked me to ask you...<br/>
Noin: WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>Nightclub 3<br/>
Zechs and Otto and his team met Noin outside of her office—<br/>
Noin: Lieutenant Zechs, I have given the information about the nightclub that Otto entrusted to you.<br/>
Zechs: ...Thank you. Also... I seem to have missed some document in your office...<br/>
Noin: (smiling and motioning for him to enter her office)<br/>
Zechs: (lightly closing the door) I didn’t mean to go to the nightclub, but Otto only. They wanted to go to there not me. I absolutely no any intention to go there—<br/>
Otto, who was outside the door, faced the others: I seem to be causing terrible trouble for my boss...</p><p> </p><p>Nightclub 4<br/>
Zechs: Otto, did you have a good time at the club last night?<br/>
Otto: Lieutenant, you should feel it yourself.<br/>
Zechs:...are you showing off to me...<br/>
Otto: No... Every nightclub was guarded by military academies from the base... All of our access data were recorded... There was also a sudden inspection...<br/>
Zechs: ...I have no idea..<br/>
Otto: It's my fault, Lieutenant Noin should not be involved...<br/>
Zechs: …Noin and I are just good friends.<br/>
Otto: I don't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Call me maybe?<br/>
Beautiful female officer: Lieutenant Zechs, this is my phone number. If you have time, you can call me. Maybe we can go out for a cup of coffee. (go away)<br/>
Zechs' subordinate One: As expected, Lieutenant Zechs is very popular to the girl.<br/>
Otto: Who knows if she is the undercover by Lieutenant Noin....<br/>
Zechs: (tears the paper, shakes his head) Humph, Noin and I are just good friends.<br/>
Otto: I don't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Drunk 1<br/>
Noin: (return to the room after get off work)<br/>
Zechs: (Flirty) Noin, your beer is super delicious, and it has only 4% alcohol content.<br/>
Noin: Idiot, it's 44%. Have you drunk a dozen? No wonder being drunk! These are all imported from Japan, you have to take precious things to compensate me!<br/>
Zechs: How about I...let you drive Tallgeese.<br/>
Noin: You drive Tallgeese to Japan and buy them for me!<br/>
Zechs:...or else, I give you Relena... to take care.<br/>
Noin: Are you really drunk?</p><p> </p><p>Drunk 2<br/>
Noin: Hey, do you have romantic feeling on me?<br/>
Zechs: ...I don't know, I never thought about it. But I turned on the Zero System for you.<br/>
Noin: That was when we were in space together. Could it be that you already...<br/>
Zechs: (interrupt her) How about you? Do you have any romantic feeling on me?<br/>
Noin: ...I don't want to answer a drunk man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>